


beachhead, remembrance

by SubbyP



Category: One Piece
Genre: Apocalyptic AU, F/F, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Zombie-AU-esque, character death in backstory, i actually wrote drama for one piece what the hell, it's cheese but it's in-character cheese and that's what counts, tiny hints of Franky/Robin, warning to tafpuac fans--this is not comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubbyP/pseuds/SubbyP
Summary: The Straw Hats at the end of the world.Inspired by pingo1387's "corrupted Devil Fruit" AU, which I link to and which you should read first.





	beachhead, remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swallow Your Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155153) by [pingo1387](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingo1387/pseuds/pingo1387). 



       The last of the Straw Hat Pirates huddled in a heap on the floor at the end of the world. There was a banging on the door.

       Zoro and Nami glanced at each other. Ever since–ever since it became necessary, they were the ones making the decisions, Zoro by virtue of being the first under the banner and Nami by virtue of being the only one who could keep her head on straight when things started truly flying to shit. Jinbei and Franky had their backs to the door, bracing, hoping they were stronger than Adam wood. Usopp shivered in the sweltering room, too heartbroken to cry. Vivi was sobbing in Nami’s arms, all fight gone, left behind as she fled Alabasta before Pell’s talons. Sanji had his legs against the door and his head on Zoro’s shoulder, and wasn’t that fucked, that Zoro was getting what he had secretly longed for only when everything else had become meaningless?

       And then, the four blank spaces. The gaps that were wider than wide. The silence.

       Sanji lit his last cigarette. “So let me just be the first to say that we’re fucked.”

       The door shuddered. Usopp shuddered. “Don’t–”

       “Oh what, am I supposed to say that we’re not fucked in the goddamn eye socket? Like I’m not putting my legs down or anything but eventually I’m going to fall asleep, or the mad bastards out there are going to–”

       “Shut up!” yelled Usopp. “Don’t give up, don’t be the one to give up, Sanji, out of everyone, _you_ giving up, I can’t, I don’t–”

       “GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, BOTH OF YOU!” shrieked Nami. Vivi winced. “I swear to _God_ I am holding myself together by a fucking _thread_ and if anyone in here starts up I am going to fucking _lose it!_ ” Sanji and Usopp both fell silent. Nami turned her attention back to stroking Vivi’s hair.

        Franky cleared his throat. “He’s right, though. We are _super_ boned.”

       “ _Franky!!_ ”

       “It’s true,” said Zoro. Usopp burst into tears. “I mean–” Zoro raised his voice–”we can’t fight them off in a storage closet.”

       “ _Zoro shut the **fuck up–**_ ”

       “We need to find some way of taking them by surprise.”

       Everyone fell silent, even Usopp. “Correct me if I’m wrong, marimo,” Sanji said between slow drags, “but did you just propose that we bust out of this closet and take on about two hundred completely insane Devil Fruit users who don’t even have control of their own powers and could all go up like Pluton at any goddamn moment?”

       “Yes.”

       “That’s what I thought.” Sanji paused. “Next question, and I say this with all the love I have ever felt, darling kitten, my heart and soul, _**HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!**_ ”

       “No,” said Zoro, ignoring the ringing in his ears. “I’m going to live, or I’m going to die on my feet with blood on my sword. I’m not going to die like someone who can’t fight.”

       Vivi looked up, suddenly. “Me too.”

       “Vivi–” Nami’s arms tightened. “You–”

       “I am Alabasta now.” Vivi’s eyes were red and her face was scored with tears, but her voice was as clear and strong as it was on the cobblestones of Alubarna a lifetime ago. “I am my father, and Kyoza, Igaram and Teracotta, and Chaka and Pell too. I am the memory of my people, and I won’t hide and run and let my people be destroyed. Not ever.”

       Usopp rose to his feet, knees trembling uncontrollably, hands on Franky’s arm for support. “I am–I am the one who remembers Kaya and Merry, and the Onion Pirates, and I won’t let them be destroyed.”

       Jinbei almost smiled. “I am the Sun Pirates. I am the only fishman on the surface. I am the ones who were lost and now are free.”

       Franky was already outright bawling. “I am Iceberg, and the Franky Family, and I’m Robin which makes me Ohara too, kind of!”

       Nami stood, one hand on her tattoo, the other still holding on to Vivi. “I am Pinwheel Island. I am my mother and my sister and everyone who ever fought for me.”

       Sanji stubbed out his cigarette, not sparing it a second glance. “I am Red-Leg Zeff and the Baratie, and I am Ivan and Izanagi and Bon Kurei, and I am the side of Reiju that the Vinsmokes tried to kill, and I survived a month on a godforsaken sea boulder and a year in an iron mask in a basement, and fuck anyone who tries to tear me down now!”

       Zoro groaned. “Shit, I have to be Perona, don’t I?” Sanji and Nami both cracked up in spite of themselves. “I am Perona, and Koshiro, and I have always been Kuina, and I am myself, and I am not yet the greatest swordsman, so I will not allow myself to die. And I’m Chopper, too.”

       “I am Sabo. I am Torao.” Nami’s voice wavered, but she didn’t stop. “We’re all Torao, and we’re all Brook, and we’re–”

       Vivi stood, tracing the X on her arm. “We are Luffy.”

       One by one, they turned to face the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving me permission to write and post this, pingo!


End file.
